Episode 724
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "Unassailable - The Stunning Secret of Trebol" is the 724th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Trebol immobilizes Luffy and Law and explains how he and the other three Donquixote executives found Doflamingo and raised him into the man he is today. Law mocks Trebol, causing the executive to attack him in anger. However, Law defeats him, and Trebol causes a large explosion as a last resort. Luffy, Law, and Doflamingo manage to escape and fly toward the Flower Field, and Luffy gives Law to Robin, but Doflamingo attacks her. Long Summary Luffy is sent flying into the palace rooftop after clashing with Doflamingo, and Trebol catches him in a large pile of mucus, which immobilizes the pirate. Trebol tells Luffy that he will be dealt with later, but now it is time for Doflamingo to kill Law without opposition. Luffy desperately tries to fight his way out of the mucus, and attacks Trebol using Busoshoku Haki. However, despite punching a hole through Trebol, the executive only laughs. Luffy expresses his confusion, as he thought Trebol was a Logia, but Trebol questions that assumption. Law tells Luffy it is no use, as Trebol is a papier-mache man. Law states that he was glad he left the Donquixote Pirates, because otherwise he would have had to work with people like Trebol. This angers Trebol, who pins Law to the ground with mucus. Trebol then heads toward Law, pushing Doflamingo out of the way. He tells Law that Doflamingo is the absolute king, and that 31 years ago he and the three other executives discovered him and gave him power. 31 years ago, Trebol, Vergo, Diamante, and Pica confronted Doflamingo after the boy had used Haoshoku Haki on the mob that lynched his family, saying he had been chosen by heaven and offering the power to take revenge. Doflamingo then killed his father and prepared to take his head to Mary Geoise so he could become a World Noble again. Later, the four executives confronted Doflamingo again after the boy had failed to return to the World Nobles and was almost killed. The executives offered to make Doflamingo king, if he would give them their dreams as well. Later, Doflamingo sat and nursed a wound. Trebol found him and found out that a man in the city had given Doflamingo the wound. The executives then enter the building where the man was and confronted him about hurting Doflamingo, which the man admitted to. Trebol then shot the man and the others around him, and told the man that they were the Donquixote Family as the man passed out. The executives later proceeded to shoot up a town that Doflamingo liked in order for him to claim it, and captured several important people before blowing them up along with their building. Later, Diamante saw Doflamingo nursing a scrape on his knee, which happened as the boy fell on an uneven road. The executives proceeded to set the entire town containing the road on fire, and as Doflamingo stood on a pile of wreckage, the executives bowed before their king. As time passed, Doflamingo and the executives went anywhere they liked and the citizens hid in fear when they arrived. In the present, Trebol tells Law that Doflamingo and the executives maintained a strong bond as they gathered new crew members, and prepares to set the mucus binding Law on fire. Law just mocks him, saying Doflamingo had been using them from the start. This enrages Trebol, who leaps at Law despite Doflamingo ordering him not to as Law activates ROOM. Trebol decides to not set the mucus on fire and instead kill Law in the most painful way possible: by shoving his staff down Law's throat. However, Law says that he was a pirate captain and for the sake of his pride could not leave both Trebol and Doflamingo to Luffy as he telepathically lifts up his severed arm, which still holds his sword. Spinning it around, Law slashes Trebol up the executive's chest. As this happens, the dwarves at the SMILE Factory suddenly feel like a weight has been lifted off their hearts. However, Franky tells them to focus and get out of the destroyed factory, as the Birdcage was approaching. Trebol reels in pain from the attack as the mucus covering him slips away, revealing him to be a very skinny hunchbacked man. Doflamingo angrily berates Trebol for his stupidity, and as a last resort to kill Law, Trebol spits mucus on his lighter, causing a massive explosion. The fighters on the Flower Hill and King's Plateau react in shock at the explosion, and Viola looks inside the flames. She reveals with delight that Trebol has been defeated, leaving Doflamingo the only enemy left as he escapes the flames along with Luffy, who is carrying Law. Robin sees them and is shocked at how injured he is. Luffy sees Robin and throws Law down to her, and Robin catches him with her powers. However, Doflamingo is still intent on killing Law, and fires string bullets at Robin. Luffy attempts to stop him, but is too late as the bullets fly toward the Flower Field. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Trebol was only shown shooting the thug who hurt Doflamingo. In the anime, that scene is extended and Trebol shot three more people. *Even though Luffy was using Haki, it was not shown coating his arm. *The anime adds the following: **Trebol feigning injury after Luffy punches him. **Scenes of Doflamingo's future top four officers taking over a turf. **A scene showing how much citizens feared young Doflamingo and his first four comrades. **Viola using her clairvoyance to see Trebol's defeat. Site Navigation